The Past For The Future
by Youngie252613301
Summary: Krystal . Di tengah kisah cintanya yang mulai bersemi kembali dengan Kai, hubungan persaudaraannya dengan kakak angkatnya Seohyun mulai merenggang sejak kedekatannya dengan Jessica. Tak hanya itu, seseorang yang sangat dibencinya muncul kembali ke hadapannya dan terungkaplah rahasia akan penyebab pahitnya masa lalu Krystal.


Krystal mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menembus jendela kamarnya. Memaksa sang empunya kamar agar bangun dari alam mimpinya. Setelah lima menit mencoba melawan rasa kantuknya, yeoja bersuara emas itu bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju balkon. Saat ia membuka pintu yang menjadi penyambung antara balkon dan kamarnya, hembusan angin pagi bertiup lembut. Suara kicauan burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di dahan pohon ek seakan menyambutnya. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, Krystal menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menikmati apa yang telah Tuhan berikan.

Ia tersenyum pahit seraya mengelus kelopak bunga lily putih yang terletak di sudut balkon, tepat di samping sebuah kursi kayu panjang dengan ukiran cantik yang ia sendiri tak tahu ukiran apa itu. Yang jelas, itu adalah ukiran yang sangat disukai oleh mendiang ibunya. Krystal memetik satu bungan lily tercantik yang dilihatnya lalu duduk di sisi kanan kursi kayu itu. Ia memandangi bunga lily yang dipetiknya lekat-lekat. Ingatannya melayang pada waktu yang telah berlalu. Bernostalgia, adalah suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya _sedikit_ bahagia sekaligus membuatnya sedih.

Memang, tak seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang memiliki kenangan masa kecil yang indah, Krystal justru mengingatnya dengan penuh rasa sakit di dadanya. Masa lalu keluarganya bukanlah sebuah cerita yang bisa dibanggakan pada setiap orang. Tak seperti Sulli yang selalu menceritakan masa kecilnya yang menakjubkan dengan berpindah-pindah dari satu benua ke benua lainnya bersama kedua orang tua dan kakaknya yang mempunyai jiwa petualang yang kuat atau seperti Luna yang melewati masa kecilnya di sebuah desa di tepi pantai bersama keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga pencinta musik yang sangat harmonis.

Tetapi Krystal menghabiskan masa kecilnya yang kelam di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama mendiang ibu dan ayahnya dengan suasana yang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan Luna dan Sulli. Setiap hari, yang dilihat dan didengarnya hanyalah pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Krystal kecil tak mengerti apa yang mereka debatkan dan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu setiap hari. Tapi ia tahu bahwa itu semu adalah karena dirinya. Meskipun ia tak pernah merasa mempunyai kesalahan fatal seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat membencinya. Lain dengan ibunya, seseorang yang sungguh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Ia adalah sosok ibu yang sangat penyayang. Ia sangat menyayangi Krystal, mencintainya lebih dari ia mencintai nyawanya sendiri. Karena hal itu pula, ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini menju surga dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi melindungi gadis kecilnya.

Saat itu Krystal dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ibunya, orang yang sangat dicintainya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan lumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Warna merah pada cairan kental itu menodai permukaan lantai putih yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kematian seorang wanita berhati malaikat di tangan suaminya sendiri. Jeritan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, tatapan benci, amarah, emosi, dan lontaran cacian yang ditujukkan pada lelaki bengis yang tak ingin dipanggilnya ayah itu malah membuat pipinya lebam.

Pandangannya mulai kabur, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sebelum cairan bening itu jatuh ia segera menghapusnya. Sudah ratusan kali ia bertekad untuk tak menangis tapi nyatanya ia tetap menangis. Meskipun ibunya telah meminta agar ia tak menangis atas apa yang telah terjadi tapi ia tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya berjanji. Air matanya sangat mudah jatuh saat ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya, terutama jika mengingat ibunya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Krystal mendongak dan mendapati wajah cantik kakaknya, Seohyun. Ia tersenyum manis seraya menghapus air mata di sudut mata Krystal. Setelah itu ia duduk di samping Krystal dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

" Teringat hal itu lagi?" tanya Seohyun sambil mengelus rambut Krystal.

" Ani. Aku memang sengaja mengingatnya." Jawab Krystal.

" Kau tahu hal itu akan berpengaruh pada kondisi fisik dan mentalmu."

" Tentu."

" Lalu?"

" Aku hanya..." Krystal menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap mata Seohyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri itu.

" Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan sampai-sampai aku mengingat hal itu. Pikiranku sering kacau jika kurang tidur." Seohyun tersenyum.

" Kau hanya harus membaginya pada orang lain, dan kau tahu jawabannya bukan?"

" Kau. Tenang saja, lain kali aku akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu setiap aku pulang. Jangan marah jika aku akan sering mengganggu waktu istirahatmu Eonni." Seohyun tertawa ringan mendengar celotehan adiknya itu.

" Apapun untukmu Krys."

Krystal sedang asyik menonton rekaman latihannya di lobby gedung SM saat seorang namja bertopi duduk di sebelahnya. Krystal menekan tombol pause pada layar iPadnya dan melepas earphonenya, mencoba untuk melihat wajah namja tersebut yang memang tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh topinya. Postur tubuh dan juga bibir tebalnya terasa familiar di mata Krystal.

" Kau.." saat Krystal akan menyebut namanya, namja itu dengan cepat membuka topinya, membuat Krystal sedikit terkejut.

" Bingo. Sudah kuduga itu kau Kim Jong In." Kata Krystal sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya yang sempat tertunda.

" Kau bisa langsung mengenaliku secepat itu. Hebat juga kau." Kai merubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin, membuat Krystal mendelik padanya.

" Ya ! Kau ini hoobaeku Kai. Bersikaplah yang sopan di depan sunbaemu."

" Kita sama-sama 94 line Krys. Kita juga ditraining bersama." Kata Kai sambil mencolek dagu Krystal.

" Jangan mencolek daguku seenaknya Kkamjong ! Lagipula, aku debut lebih dulu darimu, jadi kau harus bersikap sedikit formal padaku walaupun kita seumur."

" Bukankan kita sudah sangat dekat? Bersikap formal satu sama lain malah akan membuat jarak di antara kita." Kai memainkan topinya. Matanya terlihat sedikit kosong, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Krystal.

" Kau tahu? Kurasa kini kita berbeda dari sebelumnya." Krystal mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dancing machine EXO K itu.

" Seiring waktu bergulir kita semakin berubah. Kita semakin terlihat jauh dari kenyataan. Banyak hal yang membuat kita berubah. Kurasa, saat ini kita sedang melakukan hal semacam pencarian atas jati diri kita, di dunia entertain ini. Meskipun mungkin hal ini akan berdampak positif untuk karir kita, tapi aku lebih mencintai diri dan kepribadian kita yang dulu."

" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau punya masalah?"

" Tidak Krys. Hanya saja.." Kai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melirik Krystal, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut yeoja itu dengan sayang.

" Jangan membuatku penasaran Kai." Krystal menarik tangan Kai dari kepalanya. Menaruh tangan berwarna tan itu ke pangkuannya dan mengelusnya.

" Aku merindukanmu Kai." Kai tersenyum pahit. Sekilas bayangan akan kisah masa lalunya bersama Krystal terbayang jelas di benaknya.

" Tidak. Kau tidak merindukanku. Kau merindukan kita. Kau merindukan kepribadian kita yang dulu." Krystal menatap mata Kai lekat-lekat, seakan menemukan jawaban atas perkataan namja itu tadi. Melihat reaksinya, Kai memegang kedua tangan Krystal dan meletakkan tangan halus itu ke pipinya. Membuat sebuah perbedaan mencolok terlihat. Warna tan pipinya dan warna putih pada tangan Krystal. Seakan mengibaratkan perbedaan status keduanya sekarang. Krystal yang merupakan sunbae untuk Kai, dan Kai yang merupakan hoobae untuk Krystal. Mereka tak lagi sewarna, mereka telah memilih jalan mereka sendiri untuk masa depan mereka.

" Sudah mengerti?" tanya Kai.

" Mungkin, hanya sebagian. Ya, kau benar. Aku terpengaruh oleh waktu, tak seperti dulu lagi. " Lirih Krystal.

" Kau tahu Kai? Aku banyak berubah sejak bertemu denganmu. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa hidupku tak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Tapi sejak kita berpisah, aku merasa seperti orang lain. Saat aku bercermin, aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang menghalangi bayanganku .Yah, aku memang bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Ah tidak, bukan bahagia. Cukup bahagia. Menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung, dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik dan menyayangiku, sekolah di sekolah favoritku, dan bisa mewujudkan impianku dulu. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan?"

" Ya. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang?"

" Aku tak pernah tahu keadaannya lagi sejak aku debut. Mungkin ia sudah pindah ke luar negeri atau bahkan ia sudah mati." Mata Krystal memancarkan kilat kemarahan. Aura kebenciannya yang amat sangat dapat dirasakan Kai. Kai sudah sangat hafal tabiat mantan yeojachingunya ini saat membicarakan hal-hal tentang ayahnya.

" Bagaimanapun juga dia ayahmu Krys. Sebesar apapun kau membencinya dan dia membencimu, kalian tetaplah ayah dan anak. Kalian mempunyai ikatan, darahnya mengalir di tubuhmu." Kai tahu bahwa sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Krystal tetap mempunyai rasa sayang pada ayahnya. Meskipun ia selalu menyangkalnya dan mengutamakan rasa bencinya, tapi Krystal tetap merindukan sosok seorang ayah dalam hidupnya. Krystal bahkan masih menggunakan marga ayahnya setelah debut, bukan dengan marga ibunya. Krystal masih mengakui bahwa namanya adalah Jung Soojeong. Ia mengakui bahwa ia bermarga Jung, sama seperti ayahnya.

" Tapi dia telah membunuh Eomma Kai..." Kai tertegun. Kondisi dan emosi Krystal saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada lima tahun yang lalu. Kini ia tak lagi menjerit dan menangis sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah saat membicarakan ayahnya. Atau menangis tanpa berhenti sampai ia lelah saat membicarakan ibunya. Kini Krystal hanya sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya saat membicarakan tentang ayahnya, walaupun aura kebencian yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tetap tak berubah sejak dulu. Dan yang paling membuat Kai terheran adalah bahwa ia tak bisa menemukan tetesan air mata di pipi Krystal saat gadis itu berkata bahwa ayahnya telah membunuh ibunya.

" Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Setelah empat tahun lamanya kita tak pernah berhubungan lagi." Ucapan Kai membuat Krystal tersentak.

" Mianhae Kai. Aku terlalu sombong setelah debut. Aku sangat sibuk dan saat aku punya waktu luang aku lebih suka memanfaatkannya dengan beristirahat. Aku bahkan tak pernah menghubungimu lagi ataupun sekadar merespon e-mailmu. Aku lupa bahwa kau adalah salah satu penyemangat hidupku, dan pendorong langkahku dalam perjalanan karirku untuk menjadi seperti sekarang ini." Kai terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Jangan tertawa !" keluh Krystal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kai tak tahan untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu.

" Appo !" Krystal memukul lengan Kai dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

" Wah wah, anak muda zaman sekarang ini. Saat sedang bersama tak pernah mengenal situasi dan kondisi." Perkataan seorang namja bertubuh kurus membuat Kai dan Krystal secara refleks menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Benar, mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang-orang seperti itu." Kali ini namja bertubuh tinggi yang bicara.

" Eunhyuk hyung? Changmin hyung?" Kai terlihat syok, tak jauh berbeda dengan raut wajah Krystal.

" Harusnya kalian lihat ekspresi kalian sekarang ini." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

" Memang kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh Oppa?" Krystal memegang pipi kanannya.

" Ani, kau cantik Krys. Hanya saja saat kami datang tadi kalian terlihat seperti pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri."

" Ah, jinjja? Itu karena aku terkejut dengan kedatangan kalian. Aku ini tipe orang yang mudah terkejut. " Krystal berusaha membuat alibi.

" Tapi wajahmu sangat merah Krys, mirip kepiting rebus. Ah, aku jadi ingin makan kepiting. Eunhyuk hyung, traktir aku makan." Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Changmin, membuat lelaki tiang listrik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" Kau apakan kepalaku Hyung? Jitakanmu itu sangat sakit, kau tahu? " gerutu Changmin.

" Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan soal makanan Shiksin ! Sekarang kita harus latihan untuk perform kita di SMTown Seoul nanti. Kau akan berduet dengan Kyuhyun bukan? Dia pasti sudah menunggu lama." Ujar Eunhyuk.

" Ah, itu hanya alasan. Bilang saja kalau Hyung tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk mentraktir Changmin Hyung. Semua orang sudah tahu kadar kepelitanmu Hyung." Ledek Kai, membuat Eunhyuk melotot dan Changmin tertawa.

" Ada apa ini? Kalian berisik sekali sih."

" Benar, apa ada hal lucu yang terjadi di sini?" seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh langsing menghampiri Krystal dan merangkulnya.

" Jessica Eonni? Donghae Oppa? Kalian berdua?" tanya Krystal pada Jessica, yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

" Hae Hyung, Sica ! Kalian ini benar-benar membuat aku iri." Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" Sudah aku bilang, carilah pacar agar kau tak merecoki kami lagi." Donghae menjitak kepala Changmin.

" Bagus, dua orang menjitak kepalaku hari ini."

" Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu Shiksin. Kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. " kata Eunhyuk.

" Sudah, hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Lebih baik sekarang kalian semua segera pergi ke ruang latihan. Pergunakan waktu latihan kalian sebaik mungkin untuk konser nanti. Kalian tak mau membuat fans kita kecewa dan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri jika kalian melakukan kesalahan di atas panggung nanti kan?" Jessica menghentikan celotehan para namja di depannya, membuat Krystal tersenyum geli.

" Sica Eonni benar." Tambah Krystal.

" Arasseo, arasseo. Sampai bertemu nanti sore Chagiya." Donghae mengecup pipi Jessica sekilas. Membuat Eunhyuk, Changmin, Krystal dan Kai menjerit.

" Kalian berisik sekali sih, kaja palli !" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk, Changmin dan Kai.

" Apa-apaan kau ikan !" protes Eunhyuk.

" Kau diam saja monyet !" balas Donghae, membuat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Eunhyuk.

" Annyeong Jessica Noona, Soojeongie." Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Jessica dan Krystal.

" Annyeong." Jessica membalas lambaian tangan Kai sementara Krystal hanya berdiri kaku. Ia merasa kaget saat Kai memanggilnya 'Soojeongie'. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar orang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dulu saat masih hidup, ibunyalah yang selalu memanggilnya Soojeongie. Dan Kai adalah orang kedua yang memanggilnya Soojeongie. Dan Kai memanggilnya dengan nama itu saat mereka masih berpacaran, dan itu sudah lama sekali. Bahkan Seohyun pun lebih sering memanggilnya Krystal, karena saat pertama kali mereka bertemu saat masa-masa training, Krystal telah meninggalkan nama Soojeong dan bertransformasi dengan sosok Krystal. Saat ini Krystal merasakan secercah kebahagiaan di hatinya, dan itu karena perlakuan Kai padanya.

" Krystal? Krystaal?" Jessica membuyarkan lamunan Krystal.

" Ah waeyo Eonni?" Jessica tersenyum.

" Kau senang karena Kai memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran, membuat Krystal terkejut.

" Aniyo, aku tidak senang. Ke.. kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Eonni?"

" Entahlah, firasatku mengatakan seperti itu. Benar kan?" Jessica menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha untuk menggoda Krystal.

" Itu.. yah, begitulah. Kukira ia tak akan memanggilku seperti itu lagi setelah kami putus."

" Kau harus bersyukur karena kau bisa mengenalnya. Kai adalah namja yang sangat baik Krys. Aku sangat menyayangkan perpisahan kalian dulu." Krystal hanya tersenyum getir.

" Nado.."

" Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan memberikan video perform kami di Jepang pada Seohyun. Dan karena besok kami ada schedule yang sama, jadi aku akan menginap di rumah kalian. Kau bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu padaku. Ah, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku tidak memaksa."

" Jinjja? Kau mau mendengar ceritaku Eonni?" Krystal memegang pundak Jessica dan menatapnya dengan pandangan antusias. Jessica tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Krystal.

" Geuromyo." Krystal melompat dan memeluk Jessica, membuat Jessica tertawa renyah.

" Gomawo Eonni." Krystal merapatkan pelukannya pada Jessica. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama dan memeluk Jessica seperti sekarang ini.

Malamnya, Krystal sedang membaca novel sambil memutar musik di kamarnya. Malam ini ia free job, dan Krystal memanfaatkannya untuk bersantai.

_Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah sijakhae bolkka?__eo-meo! yae jom bwara yae, museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? eung?_

Ringtone handphone Krystal berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dari atas nakas dan melihat layar, nomor tak dikenal.

" Yoboseyo?"

"..."

" Yoboseyo?"

"..."

" Yoboseyo ! Dengan siapa aku bicara sekarang?" Krystal menaikkan volume suaranya.

" _Annyeong_ _Krys_." Krystal membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar suara peneleponnya di seberang sana.

" Kai? "

" _Ne, ini aku. Kenapa? Kau heran karena aku tahu nomor handphonemu? Sulli memberikannya padaku sebagai balasan atas nomor handphone Bacon Hyung yang kuberikan padanya minggu lalu. Kau tahu? Ternyata Sulli mempunyai ketertarikan juga pada orang aneh itu. Padahal aku yakin Baekhyun Hyung hanya akan menganggap Sulli sebagai dongsaengnya saja, kecuali jika SNSD Noona yang melakukan hal itu, kau tahu? Taeyeon Noona mulai merespon kegilaan Baekhyun Hyung sekarang walau kenyataannya Taeyeon Noona hanya menganggapnya sebagai fans, hahaha aku merasa kasihan menurutmu? Apa kau sependapat denganku?_ "

" Bukan itu, aku tidak peduli kau mendapatkan nomorku dari mana. Dan kau tak perlu menggosipkan sahabatku. Sulli sudah mempunyai Youngdae Oppa, kau tahu? Ia meminta nomor Baekhyun Oppa untuk kerjasama mereka di CeCi Magazine dan satu lagi, Taeyeon Eonni menganggap fansnya sebagai keluarga, bukan hanya sekedar orang yang mengaguminya saja, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti orang yang sombong. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanya Krystal.

" _Arasseo, aku tak akan bicara tentang Sulli, Baekhyun Hyung ataupun Taeyeon Noona tapi aku hanya akan bicara tentang kau saja. Hmm, aku hanya ingin tahu kau sedang apa sekarang_." Jawab Kai di seberang sana.

" Aku sedang membaca novel. Kau sendiri?"

" _Aku_ _baru pulang dari Busan. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tidurlah yang cukup, besok pagi kau ada schedule di MBC kan? Aku akan menontonnya jika aku ada waktu._" Krystal tersenyum sendiri mendengar nasihat Kai.

" Arasseo, kau juga beristirahatlah Kai."

" _Ne, selamat malam Soojeongie. Jaljayo._"

" Jalja.." Sambungan terputus. Krystal mengacak rambutnya dan menggigit ujung telinga bantal kucingnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi sekarang. Ya, frustasi karena terlalu senang. Kai benar-benar terlalu hebat untuk membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan seperti ini.

" Apa kau sudah gila Jung Soojeong? Kau menjadi gila seperti ini hanya karena percakapan singkat di telepon?" Krystal merutuki dirinya sendiri.

" Krys?" suara lembut itu menembus gendang telinga Krystal. Krystal segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, jika ia tak salah pasti orang yang memanggilnya di luar adalah..

" Sica Eonni?"

Tbc.

Bagaimana? Apa ff ini layak untuk dibaca? Saya bener2 pengen tau pendapat reader sekalian, karena ini FF pertama saya :)


End file.
